Technical computing environments are known that present a user, such as a scientist or engineer, with an environment that enables efficient analysis and generation of technical applications. For example, using certain technical computing environments, users may perform analyses, visualize data, and develop algorithms. Technical computing environments may allow a technical researcher or designer to efficiently and quickly perform tasks such as research and product development.
Existing technical computing environments may be implemented as or run in conjunction with a graphically-based environment. For example, in one existing graphically-based technical computing environment, graphical modeling tools allow models to be built by connecting graphical blocks, where each block may represent an object associated with functionality and/or data. Blocks may be hierarchical in the sense that a block itself may contain one or more sub-blocks that make up the block. A user may, for instance, view the model at a high level, then select blocks to drill down into the model to see increasing levels of model detail.
Generated models may be directly converted to computer code by the graphical modeling tool, which can then be executed, e.g., by a target device in a target environment. For example, a model of a control system for an assembly line may be graphically developed with the graphical modeling tool, implemented as code, and then deployed in a target device (e.g., a dedicated computer) tasked with controlling the assembly line. The target device may itself be connected to one or more sensors or other computers on the assembly line.
When connecting multiple target computer devices or other network devices, it is often desirable to use proven networking technologies, such as Ethernet. Ethernet implemented via typical personal computers, however, can exhibit variable and unpredictable latency in time between the time an application “sends” data to the time the data is actually sent from the Ethernet network adapter of the computer. In many situations, such as applications designed to control or monitor systems in real-time, such latency can be problematic.